Casting a fishing line using a fishing rod requires a user to open the bail arm on the fishing reel at the handle end of the rod and restraining the fishing line usually by holding the line against the rod using a thumb or finger while the fishing rod is swung from a position behind the user through an arc of approximately 180° where the fishing line is then released by releasing the thumb or finger and allowed to propel a distance away from the user under the weight of a sinker or weighted lure.
Skill, coordination and experience teaches the fisherman the optimum point to release the weighted line in the casting arc and to propel the hook and weight at the end of the fishing line, which occurs when the fishing line is at the point of maximum load in the arc and at the optimum casting angle. Releasing the fishing line too early or too late will result in a cast having insufficient momentum to reach the desired destination or a cast that will enter the water too soon.
By practising casting techniques a user will become familiar with the optimum point at which to release the fishing line having regard to the user's casting strength and style and the weight of the sinker/lure. In the meantime casting fishing lines is often met with frustration and inaccurate casting.
The present casting device is intended to facilitate casting of fishing rods such that all users, experienced or inexperienced, may achieve a smooth and accurate cast.